Transmitters and receivers of wireless systems typically employ a single antenna which may be preferred from a cost viewpoint. However, multiple antenna arrays have also been employed which have been found to provide certain cost/benefit features. It is nevertheless highly desirable to provide a capability of selecting the antenna receiving (or in the alternative transmitting) the signal having the best quality.